1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cages for foot beaters of percussion instruments, particularly for control of foot-beater rate and cycling of foot beating of digital drums.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Foot beaters for percussion instruments, particularly for state-of-the-art digital drums, are well known. None, however, have distance caging of beater rods for controlling beat-triggering rate, cycle and impact of foot percussion-beater heads in a manner taught by this invention.
Related but different known prior art includes the following:
Patent NumberInventive EntityDisclosure DateU.S. Pat. No. 6,545,204WadellApr. 8, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,078LudwigMay 27, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,917LudwigAug. 26, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,067Okita et al.Nov. 11, 2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,734GatzenFeb. 3, 2004U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,947LudwigFeb. 10, 2004